Wrath of Buu/Terror of Cell sidestories
These are side stories to The Wrath of Buu, a popular fan fic that has recently ended. I promised sidestories after finishing it. Sicne the page is so big (it's actually the biggest page on this wiki), however, I had to make a new page for it. I also would like to say some side stories will include Tamera, even thought she's permenatly dead.............yeah sorry for that spoiler. The battle royale This once takes place after Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Tamera, Gohan, Piccolo, Android 15.2, SK, and Krillin went to go fight Buu. *Announcer: Well, since so many fighters have left the area, we have decided to do a battle royale!! *Android 18: (grumbling) Sounds pretty lame... *Videl: Oh cool! A battle royale!! *Mr.Satan: Wait, then I'm going to have to fight mah own daughter?! *Announcer: Seems so...WELL LET'S BEGIN! *Videl: YES! (jumps up and down) I'm Videl! I'm the very best and I have two little pigtails! I'm Mr.Satan's daughter and I rule!! *Android 18: Ugh, shut up! (she grabs Videl by her pigtails are throws her out of the ring) *Mr.Satan: M-M-M-M-Y DAUGHTER!!! *Android 18: Should have cut your hair missy... *Videl: (gets up and rubs her head) OW OW OW!! You jerk!!!! *Mighty Mask: I WEAR A MASK CUZ IM A LOSER *Android 18: Hell yeah you are (pokes him out of the ring) *Announcer: Wow!! Eighteen is one stronger fighter....and a very hot one to... *18: I'm married you idiot... *Jewel: HAI SEXY LADY. WILL YOU PLEASE DO ME? *18: I SAID IM MARRIED!! (kicks him out) *Android 09: (runs in) I AM AN ALIEN AND CAN USE KIOKEN- *Android 18: (pokes him and derstroies him) DONT EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!! *Hercule: (thinking to self)'' How the hell am I suppose to beat her''?! *18: (gets Hercule in a head lock) Now listen here you disgusting man! If you want to have your body not ripped to shreds after this fight, then heres the deal... *Hercule: ANYTHING!!!!!!! *18: I get ten million zinni from the monet you win...and then you give me another 10 million out of your own pocket! GOT IT MEMORIZED? *Hercule: YES MA'AM!" *Android 18: Good''....(lets go) Now fight me!! TO LAZY TO WRITE ANYMORE SO I GUESS VEGETA AND THE OTHERS TELEPORT HERE AND VEGETA BLOWS THE CRAP OUT OF THE STADIUM. Vegeta and Goku's hotdog eatting contest This one probably takes place on the tournament day, but before the tournmaent actually begins. *Vegeta: Hey Tamera, how good are we on time? *Tamera: Lemme see...(checks watch) We have a full 45 minutes to spare. Why you ask? *Vegeta: Because...(turns to Goku) I know for sure there is one thing I can sure as hell beat Kakarot in!! *Trunks: What would that be? *Vegeta: The ultimate skill of the Saiyan race...the thing they live for...HOTDOG EATTING CONTESTS! *Tamera: (face palm) You're kidding right? *Vegeta: Of course not!! After fighting, hot dog eatting contest is the thing we live for!! *Trunks: I thought it was fighting... *Vegeta: You wouldn't understand how much it truly means to us because your just a purple haired half pint Sayian! I mean, WHAT SAYIAN WOULD HAVE THEIR HAIR THE COLOR THAT REPRESENTS HOMOSEXUALITY?! *Trunks: I was born with it....and you don't have that good yourself! *Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! My hair is superior to that of any other Sayian!! You should be praising it and bowing before it!! *Trunks: I'm not going to cuz I'm not as messed up as other hair-worshiping Sayians! *Vegeta: YOU HAVE GONE OVER THE LIMIT!! *Goku: If both of you are done messing around there, we have a hotdog eatting contest to go to! *Vegeta: Ah, so you have decided to challenege me after all! Very well Kakarot, prepare to be humiliated in front of everyone!! *Goku: Well I think you are the one who will be humilated in front of your son and hot wife! I have trained in the art of eatting hotdogs, and I'm not going to lose now!! *Vegeta: Oh so you have! Well let's see if you can defeat the master!! *''At the contest *Gohan: Ok, the rules are very simple: Whoever can finish the most amount of hotdogs on their plates wins! If you eat all 45 hotdogs, you'll get a special reward!! *Goku: Ok, this'll be fun! *Vegeta: Prepare to be embarrased in front of everyone Kakarot! *Gohan: Annnnddd.........GO! Goku and Vegeta fiercely went at their hot dogs, with everyone watching in amazment as they shoved them down brutually. *Trunks: GO DAD! *Tamera: Take 'em down Goku! *Trunks: Hey, whose side are you on?! *Tamera: Goku's! *Trunks:O RLY?! I bet you twenty zeni that my dad will beat Goku! *Tamera: ALRIGHTY!! Meanwhile. Goku has just shoved down 15 hotdogs, with Vegeta already shoving down 20. *Goku: No...I can't let him win!! *Vegeta: SUCK IT KAKAROT!! *Goku: THAT IS IT!! (Goku powera up to SSJ mode) *Vegeta: OH THATS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT?! (goes SSJ and scarves hotdogs down throat) *ChiChi: Ugh, this is just disgusting!! *Goten: GO DADDY!! *Trunks: KICK HIS BUTT DAD!! *Goku: No! He's already there!!! *Vegeta: MWAHA! *Gohan: Annnnddddd TIME!! Let's see.......wow Dad! You ate like 39 hotdogs!! And Vegeta....VEGETA HAS WON! HE ATE EVERY SINGLE CRUMB!! *Goku: CURSES FOILED AGAIN!! *Vegeta: So, what do I win? *Gohan: THE NEW REBECCA BLACK ALBUM!!! *Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REWARD IS THAT?! *Gohan:I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW :D Goten's birthday This one takes place after the story ends, roughly about 8 months. As such, Tamera is dead. "What was his favorite cake flavor again?? ERG this is so complex!!!" Chi-Chi thought to herself. It was Goten's birthday today...and the first one without Tamera. Goten was turning five today, and boy was he happy! "Mom, I'm pretty sure it was chocolate." Gohan said, wrapping the presents. In order to make sure Goten didn't see the party they were planning, they had him go to Capsule Corp to play with Trunks, which in other words was training with him. "C'mon Goten!" Trunks cried. "Even my mom is faster than you!!" "Hey c'mon!" Goten cried. "Everyone who watches this show thinks she is such a MILF!" "What's a MILF...?" Trunks innocently asked. "Mother I love fuc-" "GOTEN!!!!! DONT SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed from the house. "OKAY!!" Goten yelled, now horrified of Bulma. "Hey Goten!" Trunks cried. "Check out that hot chick over there!" Trunks cried, pointing to a little girl with brown hair wearing an orange gi. "Oh wow she's really cute!" Goten cheerfully said. "But she looks alittle older than us..." "So? Doesn't mean we can't score!" "Yah you're right! LET'S GO MEET 'ER!" Goten and Trunks ran over to where the little girl was. "Hi! I'm Goten!" Goten happily said. "Hiya!!" the girl cheerfully replied. "I'm Clamenta!" "I'm Trunks!" Trunks cried. "Wait...YOUR TRUNKS?!" Clamenta cried. "It's so cool to see your present day form!" "Wait...you know bigger me?!" "Yup. I'm not of this time! I'm from twenty years in the future!" "Then how the heck did you get here?!" Goten cried. "My friend Trunks decided to let me visit the past because I had done something really great for him!" "Which was???" Trunks asked. "Perform the burning buster!" Clamenta happily cried. "Oh wow!" Trunks cried. "That sounds super awesome!" Goten cried. "But I got lost...now I have no idea where I am..." "Well I'll let you come over to my house so we can play!" Goten cried. "Well...okay!" Goten grabbed hold of Clamenta's hand and flew over to Mount Paouz with her, with Trunks following behind. However, once they got their, they found the doot locked and the windows covered. Suddenly, Clamenta began having horrid memories of the time she once traveled to the mountain on her own, memories of Scarlet, memories of...of her mother... she zooned out for a second until- "Clamenta what the heck's wrong with you?!" Goten cried, shaking her. "Oh s-s-sorry!" she cried. "I just...I don't know..." "Well c'mon! My mom said we could go fishing with you!" Goten cheerfully said. He gave his friends fishing rods and happily trotted away. "...Now that I think about it..." ''Clamenta thought to herself. "He's a little cute..." Clamenta and Trunks followed after their friend and put their bobbers in the water. "I've never fished before" Clamenta said,. "This seems like it's gonna be fun!" "You've really missed out on alot!" Trunks jokingly cried. "I guess I have. It's not easy growing up in a world were two meanies messed up everything" "Wow, your life really stinks!" Goten cried. "Oh Stop rubbing it in!" Clamenta cried, slightly hitting him on the arm and slightly blushing. After sometime, something pulled on Clamenta's line. "Oh hey I got something!!" she cheerfully said, pulling the line up. However....IT WAS A BOOT. " I GOTZ A BOOT" she said. "Yay!! Let's see if you can wear it!" Trunks jokingly said. Clamenta tried it on, and of course it did not fit at ALL. "Clamenta! There you are!!" a voice cried. It was F.Trunks, who had been looking for her. "OH HAI TRUNKS!" Clamenta cheerfully said. "So I see you've made a few new friends..." F.Trunks said. "Yeah, they're both really nice to me!" she cheerfully said, getting another tug on her line. "OOO I got something!" she pulled the tug and out popped a big fish. "Oh wow! That's a good size for your first time!" Goten cheerfully said. "Nice job Clamenta!" F.Trunks said. Sometime after, the group decided to head back to the house with their fish, Goten have the biggest, followed by Clamenta, then Trunks having the smallest. Once they got back to the house... "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTEN!" a group o people yelled. All of Goten's friends and family were their for his birthday, including Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goku, Ox-King, and Krillin...but no Tamera. "Wait, is that YOU Trunks?!" Gohan cried. "I thought you went back in time for good!!" "Hey Gohan!" F.Trunks cried. "I decided to let my friend Clamenta here visit the past! She's your daughter in my time you know!" "REALLY?! " Gohan cried. "But, how?! Who did I marry?!" "...Tamera" "I GOT TO SCREW WITH TAMERA?!" Gohan then looked at the little girl. "Come to think of it, she does look a little like me and Tamera...and Tamera always said her father had light brown hair!" "The little girl got lost and found her way to Goten and little me, and now here we are...unfortunetly, I think we should head back now. We aren't suppose to exist in this world". "Aw, no fun!" Clamenta cried. "Can I atleast stay for the party?" "...Well, I guess so. But we head back right after!" Im not gonna finish this one cuz i just want to move on to a new one. Bla bla bla bow out the candle bla bla bla sad goodbye bla bla bla clamenta and goten kiss NOW LETS MOVE ON! I might finish it later but i'll skip it for now. SSJ3 Trunks This was actually an idea that I had for the Wrath Of Buu. However, as you guys see, it never made the final cut and was replaced with Vegeta going SSJ3 instead because I thought the whole Tamera death scene was cheesy enough. I mean, dying in your lover's arms is really cheesy to me and Tamera's last words are also really cheesy. YAY FOR CHEESE!!! So I decided just to write it here instead. BEWARE- A HUGE AMOUNT OF CHEESINESS IS COMING YOUR WAY!! Ok so Tamera has just died and has left behind her ribon and the Dragon's Pearl. "Tamera..." Trunks sofly says, clutching his teeth in anger. Suddenly, he became incredibly angered over the murder of one of his closests friends. THAT'S WHEN HIS HAIR BEGAN GROWING. "I...WILL....MAKE...YOU...SUFFER!!!" Trunks yells, as his hair becomes longer and crazier. Then, he let out a huge scream that pierced the heavens. "Oh wow, not even I can scream that hard when doing two number twos at the same time..." Vegeta says to himself. Trunks, overcome with extreme anger and rage, screamed out even more and more, until his lungs became sore. Even then, he still yelled, his hair magically growing. Then finally, he showed a new transformation....SSJ3. Goten finds out Tamera has no BAWLS This is just a funny story I thought I would do. It was suppose to be part of a fan fic I thought of doing, but I decided not to do it because I didn't like it. And it's pretty damn obvious that this takes place before WoB because Tamera is alive. "Guess who's coming over to visit tonight!!" Chi-Chi announced. "Ooo! Who?!" Goten cried. "Your friend Tamera!!" she cried. "TAMERA'S COMING OVER?!" Goten happily squeled. "She sure is!!" "YAYAYAYAY!!" Goten began bouncing around the room happily. "What room is she gonna sleep in?" Gohan asked. "The room your father used to train in. Since he's dead, I decided to turn it into a guest room. She'll be sleeping in there." "Wait when did you turn the training room into a guest room?!" "I JUST DID DON'T QUESTION NIMBUS.69'S LOGIC." "OOO can I sleep with Tamera?!" Goten cheerfully asked.' (NO GOTEN DOES NOT WANT TO SCREW WITH TAMERA HE WANTS TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH HER! Pervs...)' "I'm not sure. The bed is sort of small for two people, and Tamera probably wouldn't like that." Chi-Chi said. "But we'll have to wait and see." "OOO I can't wait for her to come over!!!" Goten happily said. "Ever since she moved to Satan City, she never visits! Sometimes I feel like I made her move because I was annoying..." "You kidding me?" Gohan asked. "She moved only because she wanted to start up her own life. She really liked you Goten!" "Yay!!!" Goten happily cried. "I can't wait!!! I just can't!!!" "Well she'll be here at about four PM. So let's get the house ready!" Chi-Chi announced. After sweeping, whipping, cooking, and slapping the house clean, Tamera came in a new outfit: a red kimono with a white edging, golden braclets, gold earrings, a yellow scarf, and pink boats. "HI TAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed, running to Tamera and hugging her. "HAI GOTEN!!" Tamera cried, hugging him. "My goodness you've grown! Soon, you'll be taller than me!" "Hey Tamera!" Gohan cried. "Hi Gohan!" Tamera replied, getting up and shaking his hand. "Good to see ya again Tamera!" Chi-Chi happily said. "It's nice to see you again too Chi-Chi!" Tamera cried. "Tamera can I sleep with ya?!" Goten asked. "Well if the bed is big enough, then I guess so..." Tamera said. "So how ya been this time around?" Gohan asked. "You do any training?" "Well I train every now and then, but I'm mostly occupied by my job as a flourist ''(a person who sells flowers)" ''Tamera replied. Trunks learns about the birds and the bees Trunks is like 10 during this time. AND QUIET FRANKLY I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO BE ALLOWED TO PUT THIS ONE UP! XD You know what stinks? I had finished this one, all ready to go after like 30 minutes, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?! My compouter gets a problem and the page has to refresh, AND THE ENTIRE THING IS COMPLETELY LOST!!! It was so sickly ready too T_T *Trunks: So...what's going on? *Bulma: Trunks, your father and I think it's time you learn something very important....where babbies come from! *Trunks: Tamera and Goten tell me they come from the stork. *Vegeta: Well Goten is a dumb@$$. (WTF why did I get a link?) And since Tamera is long dead, she can't explain it to you. *Bulma: Hey, don't be mean Vegeta!! *Veegta: He's Kakarot's son, what do you expect? *Bulma:....Okay you win. Anyway, when a man and a woman love each other VERY much... *Vegeta: Okay woman I'm gonna stop you there. When you conceived Trunks with me, I didn't love you. As a matter of fact, I hated you. The only reason I had a kid with you was so that in case Gohan, Kakarot, Tamera, and I all died, one Sayian would be left alive. And you and I didn't make love willingly. Didn't I rape you? And besides, when Trunks was born I honestly hated him. Wasn't till after the future kid died that I relized how much he really meant to me. SO BASICALLY I HATED MY FAMILY AT ONE POINT. *Bulma: NOT IN FRONT OF OUR SON VEGETA!! *Vegeta: He needs to learn sometime... *Trunks:...This is....very interesting... *Vegeta: SHUT UP OR I WILL SHOT A DEATH BEAM THREW YOUR CHEST!! *Trunks: YES SIR. *Bulma: Ok! Well when a man and a woman WANT a baby, then get a special room (preferably a motel room) and they get naked, and they get in bed, and they shove- *Vegeta: When you and I did it, I had to tie you to the bed and tape your mouth closed- *Bulma: DAMN IT VEGETA!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!! * Vegeta: Well he had to learn sometime! I mean, the future kid took it fine and said he "Could imagine is happening"! *Bulma: CAN I CONTINUE NOW?! *Vegeta: Sure... *Bulma: OKAY WELL....you know a man's private area right? *Trunks: Yeah. The sword and the two sacks. *Bulma: Well a woman has a more of a "dagger" rather than a sword. Now the woman has two special areas within her body. *Trunks: You mean her two giant meat shields? *Bulma: Well yes, but another special area near her dagger. Now that's the baby maker sorta... ''(AND I DONT THINK I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO PUT THIS ONE UP DUE TO SEXUAL REFRENCES XD) '' *Trunks: This is all so confusing... *Vegeta: I agree with you for once... *Bulma: ANYWAY! When the man and the woman mess around in bed, the man squirts out a white substance that goes into the woman's dagger and- *Vegeta: When I raped you, I squirted out of oure evilness and lust >:) *Bulma: I TOLD YOU NOT IN FRONT OF OUR SON!!! STOP MENTOINING THIS!! *Vegeta: Hey Trunks should face this like a man! (the two start fighting) *Trunks:...(sneaks out window to go see Goten) AND THATS HOW BABIES ARE MADE XD Tamera's past Some of you may be wondering Tamera's origins and how she got her Saiyan and Kern blood. Well this is a sort of sad story really. This takes place about three years before DBZ begins, and Tamera is a little girl at this point. She laid in bed, with the moon outside, gleaming. She stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. This was because it was the 14th aniversery of the day that Frieza came to Namek...and shattered her innocence. She remebered it like it was yesterday. She was only five. She remebered the outfit she wore: a long light green dress that went down past her shin, an oversized magenta longsleeved shirt, and pink boots. She had very short hair that stood up (if you want a descripition, it's pretty much the same as Videl's short hair. I was to lazy to make a drawing). She lived on Namek at the time, with her mother Kaze, the Kern princess, and her father Lechudge, a Saiyan warrior. Her mother always told her that her father came to Namek, nearly dead, and Kaze healed him in time. The two feel in love and had a little girl named Tamera. Her daddy trained her to become very strong and tough like him, so maybe she could work for Frieza and be a true Saiyan. She loved her life, she loved Namek, she loved her parents, she only wished she could have a few friends to play with. One day, Daddy landed on Namek, worn out and tired. He dragged himself over to the house that they lived in. "My god Lechudge!!" Kaze cried, "What happened to you?!" "Daddy!!!" little Tamera cried, running to her father. "I'll explain everything in a minute" Lechudge weakly said. "Kaze, please, you need to heal me now!" "Got it!" Kaze said, putting her hands out on her weak husband, and with her magic, healed her husband quickly. "Thanks..." Lechudge said, walking outside, ashamed of himself failing a mission. His family went out with him. "Sweetie, if you wanna talk about it...then that's okay..." Kaze said. "Yeah daddy, you can tell me anything!" Tamera cheerfully said. "Alright..." but before Lechudge could even begin, a huge power level came up on his scouter suddenly heading right towards him and his family. "Oh...oh my god!!!" Lechudge yelled. "IT'S FRIEZA!!!" "Frieza?!" Kaze yelled. "What's a Frieza?" Tamera childishly asked. "Kaze, you and Tamera need to get out of here NOW!" Lechudge cried. The power was getting very close very quickly. Before Kaze and Tamera could run away...Frieza appeared before them. "F-Frieza!!" Lechudge cried. "Ah, Lechudge. I see you have once again failed an important mission" Frieza sighed. "What is he?" Tamera asked. "He looks like a pink ugly lizard!" "TAMERA!" Kaze said, putting her hand on her daughter's mouth. "Ah, you got some spunk kid" Frieza chuckeled. "I'm guessing you're his kid..." "You're darn right I am!" Tamera yelled. "He's my daddy, and he's a lot awesomer than you!" "Oh really?" Frieza chuckeled. "Well if he's so awesome, then why did he fail his mission?" "Cuz some people like you are such jerks and beat up cool guys like my dad!!" "Oh, so I'm a jerk, aren't I?" "Tamera" Lechudge said to his daughter. "Stay out of this! You're gonna get yourself killed!" "Well, I'm done with you you little brat" Frieza then turned to Lechudge. "I'm afraid your family has made you to soft and I'm going to have to kill them from causing anymore trouble." "WHAT?!" Lechudge yelled. "Sorry, but it has to be done, as I simply cannot let anything get in the way" Frieza then held his finger out. "KAZE, TAMERA, RUN!!!" Lechudge yelled at his family. Kaze grabbed a hold on her young daughter's hand and began running as fast she could. However, in a flash, a beam from Frieza's finger fired and hit Kaze right in the chest. She fell lifelessly to the ground, bloody and dead. '"KAZE!!!!!!!!!!"' Lechudge screamed. "M...Mommy..?" Tamera innocently said, shaking her mother. "Mommy!!!" she yelled, still shaking her. Her efforts were in vain, as Kaze laid their, already dead. "MOMMY!!!!!" Tamera screamed out. "Mommy, wake up!! Don't go to sleep mommy! This is no time to be asleep!!!" Tamera stopped shaking her mother, and began crying. "Mommy..." she muttered, with tears streaming out of her pure black eyes. She then got up and turned to Frieza, with an angry look on her face and her eyes red from her tears. "You really are a big jerk!!!" Tamera yelled. "You made mommy go to sleep and now she's not waking up!!!" "Oh, she's asleep eh?" Frieza mockingly said. "Well I'm going to enjoy making you fall asleep too you little brat!!" Frieza then pointed his finger at Tamera. "D-Daddy!!" Tamera cried, holding onto her dad. "What are you doing Tamera?!" Lechudge yelled, pushing her back ."Get the hell out of here now!!" "No!" Tamera screamed. "You can't die too!" Frieza's death beam was ready to fire. "Get out of here NOW! That's an order little soldier!!" Tamera then ran off, trying to hold back her tears. Lechudge then turned to Frieza. "If you want me...that's fine, you can have me but I refuse to let you hurt my daughter." Frieza only smirked and got ready to kill the little girl. "I TOLD YOU" Lechudge yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he then appeared right in front of Frieza and fired a hand beam, trying to hold back the beam from Frieza...however, the tyrant overpowered him and caused him to fly back, nearly dead. "Hmph" Frieza grumbeled. "Useless garbage" He then got ready to rebord his ship that had landed on the planet, finishing his main purpose for him coming there: Killing Lechudge's family and hopefully Lechudge himself. Lechudge, barely alive, weakly and painfully crawleded over to his already dead wife and put his hand in her cold on. "K..Kaze..." he weakly said. "My wife...I...love you.." that's when Lechudge gave his last breath and died, not even knowing if his young daughter was okay or not. Tamera, still running as fast as she could, found herself in a Namekian village not to far from their house. "Huh?!" the leader name Mori cried. "Who...who are you?!" Tamera was unable to speak, to out of breathe and to tearful to speak. "Wait...you're the daughter of Kaze, the Kern, arent you?!" Mori cried. "Mommy...Daddy...they're both asleep..." Tamera tearfully said. "W-What...?" Mori pondred. "I tried waking mommy up, but she's asleep and covered in a red water" "WHAT?! Little girl, what happened?!" "A big...purple jerk came and..." before she could finish her scentence, she began crying again, remebering Frieza killing her mother. Mori then understood what happened and picked the little girl up. "Sweety, can you lead us to your mother and father?" "Yeah..." Tamera than began walking to where her parent's bodies were. Once they got there, everyone was beyond shocked at the sight. '"DADDYYY!!!!!!!"' Tamera screamed, running over to him. "Daddy, don't go to sleep too!! I want you to be awake, I'm crying! Daddy!!!!" The Namekians walked over to the bodies, mourning the loss of the kind Kern princess and her brave husband. *When Frieza comes to Namek at this point, he is unaware of the DB's existance *Kaze is sorta a queen by this point, she has also passed down the Dragon's Pearl to Tamera by this point, so in a way, Tamera is the Kern Princess Vegeta makes Trunks watch 2 girls 1 cup This is also present day Trunks and I guess this is after the "talk" on the birds and bees a few chapters ago. *Trunks: So what's going on? *Vegeta: Trunks, I think it's about time you truly become a man, by watching the most inappropiate video on the internet! *Trunks: Is this okay with mom? *Vegeta: SCREW YOUR MOM I'M A PRINCE *Trunks: Well aren't you king in some way? Since, you know, you have a son now? *Vegeta:...OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M THE SAIYAN KING!!! *Trunks: Does that make me the prince then? *Vegeta: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! (smacks across head) *Trunks: Ow :( *Vegeta: Okay let's begin! (starts video) *Trunks: How is this inapropiate? It's just a girl licking another girl's breats. Wait...why is she pooping in that cup...? Omg....eww stop licking it- OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD! WHY ARE THEY EATTING IT?! OH MY F-CKING GOD!!! Okay they stopped- OH MY GOD YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO PUKE IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS!!! OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! OMG (pukes on ground) '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! '''WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS?! *Vegeta: (evily laughing) *Bulma: Hey what's going on- (sees video) OH MY GOD VEGETA WHY ARE YOU SHOWING HIM THIS?! *Vegeta: HE MUST BE A MAN *Trunks: Oh god...(falls down and dies from extreme shock) *Vegeta:...oops.... **yes this is how Two Girls One Cup actually plays out. The girls eat each other's waste and puke in each other's mouthes....thank God I've never seen it... Kid Trunks and Tamera Umm...let's say that Kid Trunks from the Buu arc was with Tamera when she faded away; don't ask how it's possible. I guess this would be the song that plays This is going to be so chessy... The young boy flew to the giant tree trunks were he sensed the Kern’s energy. There you are Tamera!” he happily cried when he saw his friend. “Hi Trunks…” she said, looking up and faking a smile “…What are you doing…” he asked. “Oh…just praying…” she quietly said. She didn’t want to tell him that if this worked, she would disappear and never come back. “Well….we need to head back now” he said. “If Buu finds you, you’re dead!” "Don’t worry…” Tamera said, lowering her head. “It’ll all be okay…” “Why would it? Everyone would be upset if you died; especially my dad and Gohan.” ''“Even Vegeta?!” “Trunks…I want you to know that-“ However, before Tamera could fully complete her sentence, something stabbed her threw her torso. “TAMERA!!!!” Trunks screamed. Standing above her was Kid Buu, holding a sword threw Tamera’s back. "LEAVE HER ALONE!” Trunks screamed. Kid Buu looked at him with cold red eyes and smirked, ripping the sword out of her back. Tamera limply fell forward, blood gushing out of her at a rapid speed. Kid Buu walked away, satisfied with his deed. “T-Tamera!” Trunks yelled, running to the dying girl. She fell into his small arms and looked at him with dying glazed eyes. "Hi…Trunks…” Tamera said, almost like nothing was happening. A sudden glow gently overcame her body, as small particles slowly floated up into the air. “Tamera, don’t die!!” Trunks cried, not making any effort to hold back falling tears. “Hey, hey now” she said. “Don’t cry; you know I hate seeing you cry…” “How can I not?! What am I gonna tell dad if you die?!” “Tell him….I’m not scared…if protecting you means dying, then it sure is worth it…” “Cut the emotion! We need you alive..!” “No…you’re better off with me gone” Suddenly, a chilling feeling came upon Tamera’s legs. The two looked and saw her legs slowly began fading away. "Well, we can’t turn back now” she said, faking another smile. “Tamera…why?!” “Because we can’t Buu unless I’m sacrificed…it’s not fair, I know, but sometimes we need to choose the harder decision for the better” Tamera looked into the crying eyes of her friend. “You…look…so much…like…him” she said, suddenly having a memory rush of…him. Finally, Tamera closed her eyes one last time and let out one last sigh…a finally gush of air. “N-No!!” Trunks yelled. “Tamera! TAMERA!” the only response was Tamera’s body fully glowing away in a bright glow of small light orbs floating up to the sky. All that remained were memories and a small pearl. Trunks picked up the pearl. "N…No! Tamera!” “TAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” AWESHUM Vegeta and Trunks thingy This is something I once read and I thought it was RALY epic (God I'm such a loser) Only when Trunks fell and blood poured from his mouth did I realize the true cost of my arrogance. Blind to everything but my quest for ascension, I had given rise to Cell's unfathomable power. The price of my hubris was the life of my son. I had failed him. Fury surged through my body as the world around me shattered. In an instant, I became the embodiment of wrath. Nothing would stop me, and for taking my son, Cell would face me one last time. VEGETA FINALLY KNOWS PARENTING 101'S CONCEPT W00000000000000T Cell goes back in time This is a write up of when Cell kills Trunks and Panisa to get the time machine to go back in time to NOM UP Nos.17 and 18 Cell slowly crept through the bushes, his eye set on the time machine. If he got in that machine and went back, then he could successfully absorb Nos.17 and 18….the sweet thought! The amazing feeling of obtaining complete perfection! The most powerful being to ever be thought of…the thought warmed him completely. Soon he would have perfection in his grasp…! However, as he crept closer to the machine, he noticed two people standing near it; a young man and a young woman, both who looked like they were somewhere around 18-20. The two were talking about something, something about going back in time to tell of their victory. It looked they were about to use the machine. No! Cell couldn’t allow that!! If they had gone back in time, how could Cell obtain perfection?! He would never be able to taste the delicious taste of ultimate perfection!! He ran up to the machine as the two got in. As soon as they saw him, they jumped out. “Who are you…?” the girl cried. “What are you doing here?!” Cell made no reply, but only darkly smiled as it ran at the girl. As soon as it got to her, it tied its neck around her neck and began strangling the young Sayiajin Only moments after he got her did the group hear the sound of a crack and did they see the woman stop struggling. The android has snapped her neck in moments with his tail. The tail uncoiled and the body fell to the ground. As it fell, the other man store in horrid shock and the cracked body of his sister. The snapped body hit the ground and made a lifeless, chilling thud. “P-…PANISA!!!!!” her brother screamed. He immediately ran to the dead body and checked the pulse. The boy’s face turned into even more shock when he found no pulse at all in the empty body. “You monster…!!” he said, looking up. “You killed her! She was my sister you bastard…!!!” “Do you wish to see her again?” Cell smirked. “I’ll make it quick; don’t worry…” “You MONSTER!!” he yelled, pulling out his sword. “I’ll kill you!” he ran at the evil green android and attempted to slice him. However, the moment the sword made any contact with the monster, it shattered in half. “N-no!!” Cell, grabbing a piece of the broken sword, stabbed the boy straight threw the stomach. Blood splashed everywhere as the boy cried out in pain. “Now die” Cell smirked, letting the body fall and bleed itself to death. The body spewed out blood and it feel to the now bloody ground. The moaning and groaning of pain slowly became quiet, as the boy died next to his sister. “Now, time for me to obtain perfection!!” Cell laughed, jumping in the machine and starting it up. Tragic-er Tamera Death in WOB Tamera sat there silently, praying with all her heart. She understood full and well that if she did this correctly, her body would disappear and she would have no body to return to should her friends try to bring her back. Should she really do this..? Should she really sacrifice her everything for this little pearl? She had too; if she didn’t, then Buu’s powers would never disappear. If she did this correctly, the pearl would drain Buu’s powers into the pearl. If she didn’t do this, everyone would be dead. The entire universe would die then. They were better off without her anyway…as she was lost in a storm of prayers in her head, her close friend Trunks flew in, having looked for her. “Tamera-san!” he cried, landing. “Thank God you’re safe!” “Hi Trunks-sama…” Tamera said, lifting her head and faking a smile. “Did anyone follow you here…?” “No, I don’t think so” he replied, walking to her. “Listen, I understand the way you feel, but I know we can beat Buu without the use of the pearl. Trust me, my father, Gohan-san, and Goku-sama will find a way. Don’t worry!” “No…I know there’s no other way to beat Buu. Believe me, I know.” “Alright, if this is what you want…” Trunks said, walking away. “I’ll be here to make sure your okay, so just yell if anything happe-“however, while his back was turned, Tamera felt a sharp, unbearable pain pierce threw her. As Trunks turned around, he screamed her name in horror. Standing above the young Kern was Kid Buu, his hand sticking threw her torso. As Buu pulled his hand out of her back, the charm bracelet she made him fell off his hand. Buu had kept that bracelet with him ever since Tamera made it for him when they were friends. He never took it off, and here he was, killing someone who was once his best friend. The little pink charm fell onto the ground and broke into two pieces. Buu slowly walked out of the cave, with no smile on his face nor prideful, but a serious and sad face. He knew he just killed his own best friend at his own benefit. “TAMERA-SAN!!” Trunks yelled, running to her. The young girl sat there as blood flowed out of her. “You’ll…be better…off now…Trunks-sama…” Tamera barely said as blood came out of her mouth. The young girl fell into her friend’s arms, limp and dying. As she fell, the red ribbon she always wore, no matter what, finally untied and came out, letting her wild messy black hair fall. A faint, gentle glow slowly came over the girl’s body, causing her body to become slightly transparent. “Tamera, you can’t die!” he cried, as small pools of tears began swelling in his blue eyes. “We need you…! I told you you didn’t have to do this…!” “It’s okay…” Tamera said, faintly smiling. “I’m doing this at…my own will…because I totally refuse to let…Buu get away with everything he’s done…” “Stay with me Tamera! We need you!...Gohan and I especially…” “Trunks…there’s one thing I need you to do…can you please tell the present day Trunks…that all the bed time stories about the hero were all true…and the monster he fought was real?” “The bed time stories…?” he asked, confused. “What do you mean they were real….?!” “I…told him bed stories about the Cell games…about how you came back in time to help us all…” “You…told him those as stories…?” “Yeah, because I…hoped he would see the brave time hero…as a role model…and I was hoping he would grow up to be like you…” “…Tamera…” by this point, the little pools of tears in his eyes began flowing out. “Please…stay with us…” “Trunks, I’m so sorry you have to see this…but…I’m really happy I got…to see you again before I had to go…” “Tamera…why…?” “Because...I had to…sometimes the better choice is harder and much more painful than the wrong choice…I had to go the hard way…because it was the better choice…I’m doing this for everyone…and I'm really happy I get to help save them all…especially you…” Just then, Tamera began coughing up blood, staining her blue kimono. As she coughed, her legs slowly began glowing brightly and slowly, spreading up the body slowly. “There’s no turning back now…I did it right, and I know we can beat Buu now …” There was a brief moment of silence, but it seemed like forever to those two. “Farewell…Trunks…” the girl quietly said, smiling. “I’m glad…you were here with me…I’m just upset I can’t watch the present day you…grow up to be the amazing person you are…” “Tamera…please…” as her friend whispered those words, Tamera limply put her weak hand on his tear soaked face. “Tell everyone…I’m sorry…” As she softly spoke her final words, the girl smiled for the last time. The hand limply and lifelessly fell from his face, showing her passing. The Sayiajin caught the limp hand as the tears flooded from his eyes. “No, Tamera!!” he cried, holding the hand. “TAMERA!” There was no reply, only the soft sound of the Kern drawing her final breath, and it is said that every living being could feel a soft wind from nowhere on the backs of their necks. The once faint glow on her body glowed brighter than the sun, causing him to have to cover his eyes. As the glow slowly faded away, so did the girl’s body, leaving behind nothing but a small crystal blue pearl with a small blue star in. As he picked up the pearl, he had a sudden rush of memories of her; When they first met when she called him cute, when she cut 18’s hair to protect him, investing the old time machine, fighting the Cell Jrs, crying by his side when he died, when she hugged him so tightly when he was brought back to life, when she was crying when he and his sister went back in time…all these memories caused even more tears to fall. “Tamera…” he whispered, picking up the pearl and clutching his teeth in extreme anger. MEAWNHILE… “Damn it…” Vegeta whispered, felling Tamera’s energy fall. He knew then and there that the young Kern was murdered by Buu. The last he called her was “useless”, but why did he feel bad? Why would he feel sad over the death of a useless warrior…? As he thought to himself, he noticed a small white box that said Vegeta on it. Walking over to the box, he felt even more sadness over the murder of the spunky, boyish, and strong Saiyajin girl. When he opened the little box, he noticed a sort of small shining object in it. It was a charm bracelet with a blue orb on it. Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Comedy